


夜谈：关于年末烤肉会

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 伊野尾慧想开一场烤肉会。但或许也不是那么想开？总之最后还是开了。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	夜谈：关于年末烤肉会

**Author's Note:**

> ytin only的场合  
> abo孕期车  
> 想体现出恩爱的笨蛋情侣的感觉

“在家里开烤肉会吧。”伊野尾枕着中岛的肩膀，双臂探出被子，举得老高刷手机。

他汗湿的头发暖乎乎的，带着恰到好处令人欢喜的温度。

中岛转过身子面向他，注视着他隐在发丝里仍在发红的耳廓。

“又想一出是一出。”他翻了个身把对方从自己肩膀上挪下来，伸手捏伊野尾耳尖那带着点烫意的肌肤。

“别摸……才没有，哎呀说了别摸。”伊野尾侧过脸蹭了蹭，又把脑袋枕到他胳膊上去。

“年末的时候举办一场烤肉会，把大家都叫到家里来，怎么样，这不是很有正经人的感觉吗。”

中岛问：“为什么突然要做正经人？”

伊野尾反驳：“哪里突然，还不是因为总被说私生活成迷。偶尔颠覆一下固有人设，这叫做为自己正名。”他眼睛依然离不开手机屏幕，漫不经心地回答。

情事过后，伊野尾看上去蔫蔫的，对什么东西都提不起劲——除非再来一次。不过现在的中岛觉得，那或许也可能只是自己的错觉而已。

最近，自己的omega好像有点冷淡。

中岛开始陷入回忆。刚在一起的时候，虽然他们也说不清那到底是什么时候，总之至少在一个月前，伊野尾慧俨然还是个标准的拥有alpha的omega。这话的意思是指：他确实是个粘人精。

无论镜头前后，伊野尾都完全不知道收敛。直白的言语示爱和亲昵的肢体动作，恨不得向全世界告诏他们是一对儿。

出于职业需求，伊野尾的小心思没能被公开，不过那对两人的关系丝毫没有影响。固定伴侣关系，和工作不挂钩的。

伊野尾疯狂粘人的时候，中岛还带着些许他绝对不愿意承认的，年轻人专属的“腼腆”，即使现在他依然内敛且容易害羞。

起码在镜头前自己是张弛有度的——大概，但是伊野尾，有时未免过分主动了。他偶尔会为这甜蜜的苦恼头痛：omega！

当然，这样说没有性别歧视的意思，只作为事实单纯陈述出来。

而现在，中岛无不感慨地伸手环住伊野尾的腰，重温记忆里和爱人亲亲热热的好时光。也不是说现在就不好，只不过……这叫什么，倦怠期？他强忍着想要叹气的冲动，贴对方又更近了一点儿。

“干嘛，一身的汗。”伊野尾显然没能察觉到对方的心思，仍旧专心盯着手机屏幕。“你说烧烤架买哪个好？不过好像也没有必要专门买，一年顶多就用一次……”他喃喃自语，似乎烧烤架是生命中最重要的东西，除此之外全世界都不复存在。

有什么好挑的，烧烤架能在发情期给你睡吗。

中岛腹诽，心下清楚自己这样莫名其妙的吃醋完全是初中生行径。但又有哪个心智和体能都正常的青年alpha，能接受自己的omega对待自己像是一根用完就丢掉的按摩棒呢。

心里想再多都没用，不如化为实际行动。于是中岛翻身压上去，一把夺过伊野尾的手机，用他向来颇有自信的深情——此处存疑——眼神注视着身下的omega。

“好吧。”伊野尾无奈，“你最近是怎么回事。”

“什么叫我怎么回事，应该我来问，你是怎么回事。”中岛用一种自己都没察觉到的赌气的声音控诉道：“你难道不觉得最近对我太冷淡了吗？”

“睡都给你睡了，还叫冷淡？”伊野尾稍微支起身子，迎着他的目光。

“好像你亏了似的。”中岛气结，“当年是谁主动给我睡的还记得吗嗯慧哥哥？”

“说的像是我白给的一样！”伊野尾假装生气，鼓起腮帮子，“睡了我又翻脸不认人，yuto好差劲。”

中岛好笑，俯下身去亲吻对方露在被子外面的脖子。伊野尾被他头发蹭得痒痒，傻笑着说不要。

刚结束的欢爱在他身上遗留着某种难言的诱人倦意，中岛用牙尖略微施力摩擦对方的喉结，他感到对方的脖颈轻微颤动起来，发出像猫咪呼噜噜一样细弱的呻吟。

“嗯，yuto……”脖子被啃咬着自然呼吸不畅，伊野尾小声叫身上alpha的名字，中岛不搭理他，被子里一直搭在他腰腹上的手也不安分地向下方移去。

他们已经做过一次，还是说两次，中岛裕翔的记忆有些混淆。说到底这种事情为什么还要计数呢？他无视伊野尾的推拒，有些强硬地撸动对方已经半硬的下身。

本来这次休假也是专门为他即将到来的发情期考虑……中岛一边想，一边执拗地亲吻伊野尾锁骨。伊野尾很白，皮肤细嫩光滑，唇齿间稍一用力就会印下明显的斑驳痕迹。

他们已经很久没有长时间独处了，对于关系稳定的alpha和omega而言，过分的疏离无异于酷刑。更何况，中岛认为自己已经处于一种迷之倦怠期的危机之中了。

“等等……唔，不要这么……”伊野尾声音断断续续的，重新染上方才暧昧的甜腻音色。中岛满意地想，这下没人会去在乎什么烧烤架啊烤肉会之类……的……嗯？

“……inoo酱？”

伊野尾突然猛地起身一把将他推开，直楞楞端坐在床上。

“怎么了？”中岛有些担心地望着自己的omega，小心翼翼问道。

伊野尾垂着脑袋不去看他，一只手按在喉咙口，另一只手把被子往自己方向拢了拢。

“inoo酱……”中岛探过身子，“不舒服吗？”

伊野尾蹙着眉头神色复杂，像是在思考着什么。中岛见他不说话，心下愈发忧愁了起来。

临近年末，他们都忙得要命。自己在筹备拍新的电视剧，对方的行程几乎也每天都是满满当当。自从上个月伊野尾度过发情期以后，私下里独处的时间实在少得可怜，回到家后也是累得倒头就睡。

虽然确实是在同居中没错啦……想到这里中岛又忍不住叹气。避人耳目的同居交往和马不停蹄的工作，在一起仿佛除了解决生理问题，好像确实没什么时间谈情说爱。

这样不倦怠期才怪啊！中岛裕翔扼腕，用被子裹住伊野尾光裸的上身，伸出手捏了捏静默不语的omega的脸颊——有点凉，他想，就算不做也得快点儿钻回被窝里面去。

伊野尾没理会他亲昵的动作，仍旧像是在酝酿着什么。

良久，他闷闷地来了一句：“yuto，要不我们还是不要办烤肉会了吧。”

“……”

伊野尾慧转过身子，眼睛睁得圆圆的看着他：“另买烧烤架不说，叫大家来家里也很麻烦，聚会结束后我才不想因为谁洗碗跟你吵——干什嗯……”

他后半句话由于被猛地推倒消失在喉咙口。后脑勺接触软绵绵的枕头，伊野尾只觉得震得头晕，反应了几秒钟，才重新将目光聚焦在面前人身上。显然，他的alpha看上去心情不怎么好。

中岛面无表情眯着眼睛，“烤肉会。”

“……呃，烤肉会有什么问题吗啊啊啊不要！”中岛一把掀开被子，单手握住伊野尾一条腿，试图把他从被窝里拎出来。

“我错了，真的，别。”意识到情况不妙，伊野尾连忙求饶，“拜托yuto我有点累了……而且冷！冷是真的冷！听哥的话我们盖上被子有话好好说——”

最后一个音被亲吻截断，中岛强硬地撬开伊野尾的牙关，用舌头抵着对方的上颚，有些粗暴地翻搅对方的口腔。怀里的omega抗拒了一会儿，意识到没什么用，于是态度一下就软下来，讨好似地舔他伸进来的舌头。

中岛感受着伊野尾的回应，心里生气又委屈。alpha独断专行的占有欲偶尔不合时宜地冒出来，更何况他们此刻正躺在床上准备做爱。

自己当然知道，和烤肉会吃醋这种事实在傻得要死，可伊野尾漫不经心的态度又总是像根刺，扎得心口又疼又痒。

他放过对方柔软的嘴唇，伊野尾有些气喘，但还是歪了歪脑袋冲他笑起来。中岛看着他泛着水光的唇瓣，想到伊野尾刚才刷手机时心不在焉的样子，觉得心底有什么隐秘的念想被点燃了。

被进入的时候伊野尾还在小声念叨，你要是不愿意办烤肉会可以直说，我们是文明的现代人，现代人谈恋爱反对暴力。

他身下乖乖配合被操，嘴上却烦人得要命。于是中岛毫不客气地直接顶进最深处，敏感柔软的内里急剧包裹他的硬挺。

伊野尾的絮絮叨叨被打断，带着一丝哭腔哼哼起来。他一条腿被年下的alpha握在半空中，另一条腿固执地蜷在被子里，整个光裸的下半身都暴露在爱人面前。

可能是觉得有些羞耻，伊野尾试图拽过被子盖住自己。中岛察觉到他的心思，手上施力，把他往自己的方向拽。

先前留在里面的东西还没清理掉，于是此次欢爱省去了麻烦的前戏润滑，显得格外顺畅。

伊野尾很快把烧烤相关事宜抛之脑后，快感的冲击下他确实没有办法思考更多。中岛一边大开大合地进入他，一边在他肩头留下各种痕迹。伊野尾细碎的呻吟在耳边断断续续播放，中岛用力啃咬他柔软的耳垂。

他的omega体内柔软又滚烫，随着进入的频率有节奏的收缩着。伊野尾手上到处乱抓，把被子枕头扔得到处都是。中岛看着他承受快意难耐的样子，只觉得阴茎硬得要命。自己分明已经在占有对方的全部，却怎样都得不到满足。

“慢、慢点……呜……”伊野尾口齿不清，随着他的深入试图配合地挺腰。可整个腰腹酸软至极，哪怕只是轻微的挪动，都会引起体内的性器连带过分放大的快感。

今天总觉得格外累，看来是真的上年纪了，纵欲过度要不得。伊野尾脑子里胡思乱想，带着一点抱怨的心思用力挠中岛手臂，企图留下泄愤痕迹。但实际上，他指甲发软颤抖完全使不上力气，对于他的alpha来说，程度顶多是小猫撒娇用爪子挠。

中岛捞着他的腰将他整个人抱起来，“觉得舒服吗？”他贴在伊野尾耳边低声问，也没指望对方能做出什么清醒的回答。

alpha的浓郁信息素将自己整个人包裹，下身电流般的快感尚未来得及传递到大脑，又迅速被下一波淹没。伊野尾觉得自己的意识像是被埋在一块巨大的棉花糖之中，他紧贴着中岛的胸膛，气管呀心肺呀都被灼热的拥抱挤压着。呼吸不畅，但这只会进一步加剧快感，他一边哭叫着一边咳嗽起来。

而一向体贴的alpha却未能像平时那样，见他稍有不适就温柔地放缓动作。或许是相当一段时间没有做过，或许是对关系冷淡的担忧，或许是——该死的烤肉会，不过这点他绝不会承认——中岛想，今天自己可能任性过头了。

对于即将迎来发情期的omega而言，在正式被欲望裹挟走理智前，尽可能地保存体力才是明智之举。

毕竟发情期完全还有的挨。

啊，做完后inoo酱绝对会生气的。中岛想象着伊野尾事后可怜兮兮完全没什么威慑力的脸，进出的动作愈加粗暴起来。

“……慢，咳，嗯，慢点……”伊野尾快要承受不住一样扯高声音，音节和音节之间都被情欲填满。他面色潮红恳求着自己的alpha，但显然没什么用。

两人的信息素交杂在一起，快意似乎永远都不会停歇，有什么东西用力搅拌他的大脑。他大口喘息着，颇为狼狈地摇头，也不知道在拒绝什么。他们周围灼热的空气都被揉成黏腻的糖浆。

“所以……”中岛突然用力握住伊野尾挺立的硬挺，他的声音透过极湿润又极干涩的雾，像丝线缠绕耳道传进伊野尾濒临窒息的大脑，“你得承认，最近确实对我有些冷淡。”

“别——没，嗯……”伊野尾含含糊糊下意识反驳，后穴将对方缠得更紧。交合处黏腻的水声和中岛的低语都变成一张网，他拱起身子，腰窝划成暧昧的弧线。

虽然但是，或许确实有一点……仅仅是一点，一点点的冷淡。

意识朦胧间，伊野尾听见心底有个声音这样回答。埋藏于心底的话语太过隐晦，声音传出来的那一瞬他险些要哭出来。

因为，他无助地搂紧中岛的身子，向那个声音解释着：要该怎么向对方说明，自己不知为何变得越来越贪心这种难以启齿的事呢。

其他的伴侣之间会出现这种情况吗？并非发情期的时候，也会渴求自己的alpha到感到痛苦的程度。无论什么场合，看到对方就想要贴上去，想要更多的亲吻和拥抱，想要更多地被占有。

可他没办法把这烦恼说出口，只得将其归结为是omega莫名其妙的本能在作祟。

和本能做抗争，克制着想要和对方亲热的欲望，又因过分压抑反而渴望更多。不寻常的欲望让伊野尾忍不住害怕起来，便下意识选择躲避问题的源头：自己的alpha本人。

这可是一场关于自我意识的战斗。他有些委屈地想，怎么能轻易就被你察觉到呢。

不过已经察觉到他这份态度的中岛显然不打算善罢甘休。顶撞的力道更大，深处的敏感点被反复摩擦，快感像是利刃简直要割破他的神经。

伊野尾欲盖弥彰地大声呻吟，在快感的侵蚀下伸开手臂环住中岛的脖子。本能得到满足，他企图掩藏这份快要泄露的甜蜜。

alpha敏锐地感受到对方的紧张和不安，中岛回抱住他。腾出一只手来温柔地捏着伊野尾后颈的腺体，这个动作引得omega惊叫着几乎要弹跳起来。

“……觉得不舒服吗？”他忍不住发问道。开口的下一秒却开始后悔，明明决定这次要态度强硬一些，让他更重视对自己的感情。可看到伊野尾神志不清抽抽搭搭的样子，心里又酸楚得厉害，不忍让他遭一点儿罪了。

“没……呜、呜，没……咳，笨蛋……”伊野尾啜泣着咳嗽，攀附着他肩颈的手绵软无力，颤抖着揉乱他的头发。

“再，再粗暴一点、”伊野尾几乎是在祈求着，“里面……呜，不行，咳，再……”他口齿不清，前言不搭后语，随着被进入的节奏控制不住力度地拽中岛头发。

中岛被他揪得疼，制住伊野尾作乱的手，同他十指相扣。这个动作让伊野尾呜咽起来，他的omeg像是变成了被驯化的动物，乖巧地哭了起来。

他看着伊野尾眼泪接二连三地滑进发丝的阴影，几乎分不清他到底是痛苦还是舒爽，难过还是满足。软成一滩水的omega彻底陷入情绪化的漩涡，只是一个劲儿冲他发泄情绪和欲望。

这副乱七八糟的模样只属于自己一个人。意识到这点后，alpha本能的满足感油然而生。中岛看着他沉溺在欲望里的样子，欺身上前咬住伊野尾的嘴唇。他们唇齿相接，omega潮湿甜腻的呻吟从齿缝中露出来，中岛扣住伊野尾的后脑勺，争夺彼此口中的氧气。

气息交缠间思考停滞。伊野尾像是落水的人把他当做救命稻草，紧紧缠在他身上。中岛手上没轻没重掐着他的腰，用力顶出去又把他往自己方向拖回来，宛若对待什么物品一样。他感受着伊野尾的紧缩，将自己送到更深的地方。

对方像是意识到什么，突然激烈地反抗起来。“不，不行，yuto、不，呜——咳、咳！”伊野尾气息更加急促，茫然又慌张试图在他脸上聚焦。

明明是拒绝的话语，用染着媚意的沙哑嗓音开口，听上去却软作一团，像是在撒娇一样。中岛想，虽然他一直认为自己的omega很可爱，但只有在这种时刻，伊野尾才会显出最脆弱的惹人疼的模样。

“……乖，放松。”他固执地蹭着甬道深处更隐秘的入口，用言语诱惑着对方。伊野尾紧绷着身体，难过得直发抖，下面的穴口却将他绞得更紧。

omega的生殖腔，更加适合承欢的特殊的器官。多年前就被彻底标记，伊野尾对生殖腔内成结的做爱并不陌生，不如说，只有这样才能抚平omega发情期时过分膨胀的欲望。

今天不行，今天有什么不一样。潜意识里某个声音这样发出警告。

伊野尾也说不上缘由，近日来似乎太多状况都变得奇奇怪怪，他和中岛之间的，一些关乎本能又关乎情感的……脑海里猛地闪过一个模糊的念头，可交合处过于密集的强烈快感，很快又把那个念头撞碎，重新将他拉回情欲的深渊。

中岛仍在顶弄生殖腔隐秘的入口，他在等待一个首肯。已经结合过的alpha与omega之间，把一切都直接交给最原始的欲求，是双方都心照不宣的生物本能。但他在等伊野尾同意，同意让他完全成为自己的所有物。

不处于发情期时omega的生殖腔并不会自动打开，想要在其中成结需要更多的耐心。伊野尾早就已经湿得一塌糊涂，进入生殖腔其实是轻而易举的事。

但爱人哭得格外凄惨的脸庞让中岛心生不忍，如果伊野尾不愿意，他想，自己自然不会去强迫的。

“不、不行，里面不行……嗯、不——”伊野尾慌乱地挣扎着，眼泪彻底决堤，浪潮一般的快感几乎完全吞噬大脑。alpha的阴茎在体内跳动着涨大，生殖腔闭合的入口分泌出更多液体，身体显然已经做好准备。他强行压制着贪心的欲望，与其是在拒绝中岛的进入，更像是强调给自己听。

alpha安抚般地放缓了动作，中岛哄诱地抚摸他单薄的后背。“好好，不进去，不进去……”伊野尾终于听进去他的宽慰，撒娇地伸出舌尖舔他的嘴唇，于是中岛给予他一个极尽温柔的绵长亲吻。

最后还是射在后穴里面。omeg浑身都打着哆嗦，胸口脖颈红成一片。前后一起达到高潮的时候，伊野尾甚至感到胃部都在抽痛，他张大嘴巴换气，淫靡的呻吟卡在喉咙口，和快感一同在体内堆积膨胀。

中岛心满意足地抱着自己的omega，感受对方和自己融为一体的信息素味道。体内射精的过程持续了很久，缓过来后伊野尾抓回飘散的意识，就看到中岛毫无愧疚的笑眯眯亮闪闪的眼睛。

他抬起酸软无力的胳膊，对方会意地把脑袋凑过来，伊野尾摸了摸中岛的侧脸，泪眼模糊地看着自己的alpha。

“……yuto……”真要人命，嗓子痛得厉害，伊野尾觉得声音似乎都不是自己的了。

中岛软绵绵地“嗯”了一声，拉起他的手放在嘴边啃了一口，“怎么了？”语气里满是温柔。

“我想了想……咳、嗯，”伊野尾今夜不知道第几次压下胃里那种奇怪的不适感，眨了眨眼睛注视着他，“烤肉会，果然还是在家办吧。”

他的alpha沉默着不作答。中岛裕翔黑着脸想，今晚肯定还没结束呢。

———————后日谈———————

年末的烤肉会上。

听了八乙女声情并茂地讲述陪伊野尾去医院检查身体后，两人才意识到究竟是什么状况，知念笑得几乎直不起腰来。

“怎么会有这种alpha和omega啊。”他一边抹笑出来的眼泪一边感慨道。

“要不说呢。”薮筷子不停，“身体感觉不到，信息素还不会闻了嘛。”

“唔嗯嗯唔，可是信息素也不一定准吧。”有冈往嘴里塞烤肉，“inoo酱不是经常用抑制剂吗？”

“你个beta懂个屁啊，吃你的吧。”山田头也不抬就呛他，眼睛自始至终都没离开过手上的switch。

“但不管怎么说，”高木给锅里的肉翻了个面儿，“怀了快一个月了，两个人竟然都没察觉到，这确实有点说不过去吧。”

八乙女翻了个白眼，心说那面儿已经烤熟了还翻，再烤都要焦了，不会烤就别动手。于是连忙又把高木那片肉翻回去。

他往厨房里瞄了一眼，中岛和伊野尾又贴在一起，谁知道是在准备食材还是在干别的什么。八乙女庆幸得亏话题的两位主人公不在桌边，他无视高木疑惑的目光，清了清嗓子：

“这说明了什么？说明什么a配什么o，什么锅配什么盖。”

End.


End file.
